Synthetic Love
by CrowsGurl
Summary: He knew it was wrong to love her as she was only circuits and synthetic skin, but to him she was someone to talk to. Someone to sit with. Someone alive. 2DXCyborg Oneshot


**Alright, still workin on the 2DXBand Mates and so far I've done Mudsy and Russ. I was going to do Noodle next, but I'm gonna go ahead and do Cyborg Noodle! **

**I'm dedicating this to my wonderful friend and beta reader FlamingoOnFire~**

**2D X Cyborg Noodle**

**Enjoy~**

2D listened to the sounds of the lift as it made its way down to his under water prison. It was about lunch time, meaning that Cyborg Noodle was going to be bringing him something to eat. He sat up as a metallic knock echoed through his small room.

"C'min!" He called, swinging his long legs over the edge of his bed as Cyborg opened the door with one hand and balanced a plate of food and juice in the other.

She walked up to him slowly, holding out the plate and juice. "Here you go, Master 2D." He nodded slightly, setting the food down on his night stand and motioning for the robot girl to have a seat next to him.

"I should be going. Master doesn't like it when I stay down here too long…" She made a motion to return to the lift but stopped when she saw the pleading look on his face.

Recognizing this emotion, she glanced up at the door and unwillingly sat down beside him. Lately she'd been learning to read a lot more emotions and speak more English, which delighted the singer as he finally had someone that wasn't Murdoc to talk to.

"So, what's Mudsy been up ta?" He asked casually, glad the android had decided to stay.

"Same. Drinking a lot of rum and smoking a lot of cigarettes." Though Cyborg's voice was cold and her position stiff, 2D couldn't help but feel at ease around her.

Perhaps it had something to do with her appearance. She looked so much like the real Noodle that he couldn't help but like being around her. Maybe it was her personality. Despite popular belief, she did have a bit of her own personality that she only ever showed him. Then again it might just be that she was someone to talk to that wouldn't beat him randomly.

"'ey, Cybo'g, wot do you fink about Plastic Beach?" 2D looked down at the sandwich and debated whether he really wanted to see what was beneath the bread or not.

"It's all I've ever known, so to me it's like home."

"Tha's kinda sad…"

"What?"

"That this 'ell hole is all yew've eva known."

Cyborg looked up at the singer with a slight shrug. "For me it is not sad. Like I said, this is all I've ever known and probably all I ever will know."

"Now dun' talk like dat! We'll get offa he'e someday."

"We?"

"O' cou'se! Ya didn't fink I was gonna leave ya he'e, did ya?"

"Oh..well I just sort of..got the feeling you didn't like me that much." She lowered her head and fidgeted a little. A feeling inside of her that she hadn't experienced before washed over her and she blinked in surprise.

2D blinked down at the hurt android and smiled goofily. "C'mon then, yew should know me bett'a then that!" He layed an arm across her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"I… I feel odd." She admitted in her cold metallic voice.

"That feelin' is a good one, love." 2D's smile was gentle. The name, love, made his lips tingle and made his face heat up. It had been a long time since he'd used that name.

"Oh, ok." Cyborg smiled up at him to show she understood. She'd learned that showing the emotions she registered made 2D happy and he always responded with his grin. "What's it called?"

The singer looked over towards the door and his mind seemed to wander off to places the robot girl could only imagine. "I's called love." He said dreamily, looking down at her. She could tell he wasn't actually looking at her, but she didn't mind. The two men she stayed with did that quite often.

"Love?"

"I's when you really ca'e bout someone who's special ta yew. Like you like'em as mo'e then a friend." He explained with his glazed black eyes searching for hers beneath her bangs.

"Do you love anyone Master 2D?" Cyborg blinked up at him innocently and the man chuckled.

"Yew, love." He said it like she should have already known, then he took a moment and looked away. 2D knew it was wrong to love her as she was nothing more then circuits and synthetic skin, but at the same time it felt so right to him.

"Me? Well… I love you too, Master 2D." Cyborg smiled brightly when he smiled, feeling the man hug her. It was an odd action that she'd never seen before yet she instantly returned it.

"Tha's good ta know." He said quietly, leaning towards her slowly.

Suddenly his door flew open and an angry Murdoc stormed in, grabbing Cyborg by her arm and glaring at her. "Whe'e the bloody 'ell 'ave you been?" He shouted, already starting towards the door.

"I'm sorry Master." She replied, finding her footing and following him obediently. She snuck a small look over her shoulder at the lost looking singer and saw him smile a little.

The door slammed shut and 2D was left alone with his lunch. He eyed it suspiciously before slowly raising the bread. Normally it would be something that didn't look even close to edible and he'd always tell Cyborg how much he wanted pb and j.

His smile grew when he found chunky peanut butter and grape jelly smeared thickly across the old bread.

**Of course 2D got his sandwich! I love'em too much to leave him without his pb an j! ;D**

**So yeah, here's my 2DXCyborg one shot. Kinda crappy, but I had a doctor's appointment in the middle of writing this and forgot where I was originally going with it. I suck, I know XDD**

**So review and I'll get to work soon on the 2DXNoodle one shot! That's the last one and this one shot thing will be done! **

**~CrowsGurl**


End file.
